SICK WORDS
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: (Solo entendera quien lea la otra historia JUSTIFY) Cuando pierdes el control sobre tu razonamiento, la ayuda profecional siempre es una opcion. Tras la muerte de Piers, Kaia escribe como vive el dia a dia, incluido el odio que le tiene a la madre del soldado. (Dependiendo de la respuesta escribire el resto).
1. Cruda realidad

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

En realidad estas frases tratan sobre lo acontecido antes de el inicio de Justify y parte de los primeros ocho capitulos.

* * *

Estupido diario.

" El necio psiquiatra me dio el exelente consejo de que escribiera en estas estúpidas hojas, que tratara de hablar contigo, para llegar al punto de la resignación, pero lo odio; odio intentar comunicare con alguien que no esta, me molesta saber que estos reclamos nadie los sabra, que no me daras tu punto de vista.

La cereza del pastel es que, estoy siendo medicada con antidepresivos, siempre pensé que si las drogas funcionaban, tendria que acostumbrarme, al fin y al cabo son para un fin medico"

* * *

2/ jul /13

"Cuando tu madre vino a verme, se veía mas alarmada de lo normal, entro sin pedir permiso y antes de decir alguna palabra, reviso cada rincón de mi hogar cerciorándose de que no escondiera algún hombre o que tuviera un amante ¿Por qué no me sorprendo? Es lo único que no extrañare ahora que no estas. Casi cinco jodidos años juntos, ¡cinco! Y ella jamas me valoro como mujer… trate todo ese tiempo de ser la esposa perfecta, dejar que ella iniciara la conversación, vestir recatada cuando la visitáramos, ofrecerme para un favor insignificante, pero al final siempre nunca fui lo suficientemente buena"

* * *

3/jul/13

"Querido Piers, no se por que me he derrumbado hoy, estaba orgullosa de como había sobre llevado la tarde... me puse a pensar; si te hubiera suplicado que no rescataras a Chris, quizá me habrias hecho caso, toda mi familia muerta en accidentes extremos, eso debería ser suficiente para perder la razón"

* * *

8/jul/13

"El psiquiatra no ha dejado de llamar, piensa que tratare de hacer algo, me dio de tiempo una semana para internarme, el asegura que es por mi bien.

Tenia el marido y el amor que siempre había deseado, bendiciones que nadie esperaría de algo tan absurdo como lo seria conocernos y de un solo destello enceguecedor, lo perdi todo. Haz muerto, lo se y estoy perdida"

* * *

9/jul/13

"Hoy prepare las maletas con mi ropa, lleve a que revisaran el auto, lei el periódico e hize un plan a futuro, quiero ser parte del grupo de campaña para el nuevo presidente, cambiamos de hogar por mi trabajo, si recobrara mi ambición por este, ese seria un buen proyecto"

* * *

10/jul/13

"Hoy en esta tarde lluviosa y a pocos dias que partiste de esta tierra, no sabes la tristeza que invade mi corazón, jamas te olvidare, siempre te amare y pido cese mi dolor, o que me permita partir contigo pues siento que mi vida no tiene sentido."

* * *

11/jul/13

"Estoy aterrada en medio de la carretera, saque todas las pastillas del frasco y en una tienda del camino compre una botella de vino, esto es el punto final, no soy valiente como para escribir ADIOS.

Tenia la botella destapada, prendi la radio para escuchar algo mas que mi respiración, pero comenzó la canción light up the sky de yellowcard, termine esparciendo por la carretera un buen vino y es probable que alguna ardilla no pase la prueba del antidoping, siempre tuviste fe en el mundo y en mi"

* * *

12/jul/13

"Hoy dejare de escribirte, no me sirvió de nada. Ahora tengo suiciente evidencia para ser encerrada de por vida, solo le pediré a mi doctor que mi compañero de habitación tenga una enfermedad mental divertida"

* * *

13/jul/13

"Tome una ducha y a la mitad de mi baño me di cuenta que California es un lugar muy extraño, esa atmosfera militar en cierto grado me asquea, pero conocer a Chris me ayudo a cambiar mi visión, creo que dejare el ultimo cabo suelto sin terminar, si el sigue lidiando con sus problemas despues de todo lo que paso, significa que vale la pena seguir luchando." (Me sentí toda una tirana cuando le reclame a Chris, me recordé a mi EX suegra, apodada por mi como, perra senil)

* * *

14/jul/13

"¿Sera que al final extrañamos mas los recuerdos que a las personas? Lo lei en una envoltura de chocolate, peo meditare esta frase"

* * *

**Abrio la guantera y la cerro de inmediato. —No tengo en donde escribir —Era mentira, tenia vergüenza de que alguien viera el diario que guardaba entre los papeles.**

**¿Sera que Chris lea estos textos ahora que usa su auto?**

**Dudas, preguntas, criticas o comentarios.**

**Son libres de expresarse.**


	2. Paginas perdidas

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

4/Jul/13

A penas puedo recordar y menos quiero hacerlo, no quería afrontar la realidad, le demandé al soldado que dijera la noticia de forma simple, el dudoso me contesto, "El primero de julio el oficial Piers Nivans perdió la vida en combate, murió en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

No lo soporte, enloquecí por completo, sentí como mi mundo se caia a pedazos, el medico militar que viajaba junto al hombre que de dio la noticia, me sedo inyectándome en el brazo, desperté en una camilla sin deseos de seguir adelante.

* * *

5/jul/13

Estaba tomando un baño en la tina donde pasamos tantos momentos divertidos, tantas platicas donde cada vez te conocía mejor, donde cada abrazo exponíamos todo.

Entre al agua con una navaja, pense que seria facil y rapido, pero tu padre llamo al psiquiatra y el entro al baño para que cambiara de opinion, derrumbaron la puerta,

Termine diciendole lo que queria oir, soy una idiota al escribir esto, se que el me internara.

* * *

6/jul/13.

Te harán un funeral ¿Por qué? Ahora que estás muerto te hacen un tributo, te debieron haber honrado cuando estabas con vida, nadie sabe lo que sacrificaste para hacer de este mundo algo mejor.

Me entere que estará tu capitán, lo primero que hare será preguntarle si te vio morir, ¿Sintió como tu corazón dejo de latir? No quiero perder la esperanza, tu mismo dijiste que el era famoso por casi morir varias veces, tal vez … me este volviendo loca.

* * *

7/jul/13.

Odio a Chris Redfield, lo odio con cada celula de mi cuerpo, tu madre me conto que el te dejo solo, te abandono, te dejo morir. Solo quiero verlo a los ojos y ver su falta de valentia.

* * *

14/jul/13.

Hoy solo quería decirle en la cara "Te odio, de tantos soldados buenos que murieron en Edionia y China, tu no debiste sobre vivir" es la verdad, porque, no se que clase de capitán era como para haber dejado que Piers lo siguiera cuando estaba fuera de tus cabales.

Su falta de confianza y miedo a ser el, lo tienen en ese lugar y el espacio vacio en mi cama se lo debo a el, desearía que hubieras muerto Chris y no Piers, pero odio mas no poder dejarlo solo, porque que me recuerda a mi, esta igual de perdido que yo, por eso no puedo odiarlo.

* * *

Despertar junto a alguien que te hace sentir protegida, no tiene presio, pero no quiero dejarme llevar, no quiero sufrir de nuevo, no quiero pasar por la angustia otra vez , por eso dije una pequeña mentira y el temino diciendo el monbre de Jill.

* * *

Mi conciencia decía que no siguiera, sabia que era incorrecto, saber que besaba a Chris, le ayudaba a quitarse la camisa, bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y cuando el alzo el rostro, termine la cara de Piers, sus ojos color café claro, su boca delineada, su sonrisa cautivadora. No puedo explicar mi comportamiento, solo no quería estar sola, es lamentable para mi que usara a Chris de esa manera, estoy en medio de una catarsis y el fue la salida fácil.

* * *

Fue difícil despedirme de Chris, ese incomodo momento donde disimulamos con un beso en la mejilla cuando unas horas antes, sentía cada sabor de su cuerpo. Se que el tiene una vida y alguien importante en ella, esta claro que nuestro encuentro fue casual y no deseo entrometerme en una vida complicada, incluso mas que la mia con Piers.

* * *

Hoy por fin guarde la ropa de Piers que tenia en el buro, me costo desapegarme a esa esencia tan peculiar que vivio junto a mi mas de cuatro años. Pensar tanto en el últimamente me llevo ala decisión de tenerlo solo en mis recuerdos.

* * *

En las noticias afirma que pronto el área de Tall Oaks estará libre de infectados, aun no lo creo, el gobierno siempre guarda secretos, armas y guerra a la gente, me gustaría que algún candidato piense que el bioterrorismo no es la respuesta.

* * *

Estoy pensando volver a comunicarme con la agencia de publicidad, se que por primera vez en la historia convocaran a una nueva elección presidencial y quiero apoyar a quien realmente piense en ayudar al mundo.

* * *

Mi psiquiatra esta tan desequilibrado como yo, piensa que convivir con otras personas hara que cambie mi actitud, no lo creo.

Perdi la esperanza con los hombres y gobierno en general, lo que hizo Simmons a su esposa fue brutal, lo que uno se entera al saludar viejos colegas de carrera.

* * *

Llame a Chris, dice que todo esta tranquilo y el también piensa regresar como capitan, quizá no en el campo de batalla, pero si en trabajo de escritorio, no lo imagino de secretario. Escuchar su voz me hizo sentir incomoda, quiero verlo y a la vez me preocupa.

* * *

Hoy comenzó a tener citas, el doctor dice que abriré mi forma de pensar al tener la visión de otros . Un tipo choco contra mi en el super mercado, clásica técnica de ligue de un hombre que quiere parecer hogareño. Me invito un helado, platicamos lo de siempre, mis padres muertos, mis antiguas parejas donde salio a relucir Piers y que murio antes de casarnos, el solo comenzó a llorar, porque mi vida le pareció deprimente. ¡Que gran bebe!

_No todos los hombres pueden ser héroes de guerra. (Nota de su doctor)_

* * *

Fui afortunada al encontrar a alguien como Piers, a medida que pasan los días comenzó a creer que Chris y yo somos el mismo tipo de personas, tenemos la misma necesidad de estar en un vacio existencial.

* * *

Es algo inapropiado que mi psiquiatra me invite un trago, espero le pongas unas cuantas pastillas de Valium para soportar las platicas sobre "Vas avanzando mucho" ¿Crees que soy tan vulnerable para caer en la trampa?

_En realidad creo que eres mas fuerte de lo que imaginas. ¿Qué clase de doctor crees que soy? (Nota de su doctor)_

Uno que lee el diario de otras personas.

* * *

Hoy apareció un sobre con una foto, pensé que era una broma, no se a quien llamar. Chris no es la opción, no después de muestra despedida, solo terminaría haciendo el ridículo frente a el

* * *

No dejo de pensar en Chris, tal vez somos buenos juntos por que estamos igual de enfermos, jamas sentí este sentimiento de angustia, pero al escuchar su voz por teléfono y decir que todo estaría bien, le crei.

* * *

Tengo miedo, no se que pasara cuando Chris y yo estemos juntos,tal vez el ya siga con su vida.

* * *

Hoy ire a ver a Chris, tengo su dirección y me pidió ver en forma física las fotos donde aparece un mercenario parecido a Piers, tengo que preguntarle lo que antes no hice "¿Viste como su vida se consumía?, ¿Sentiste cuando su corazón dejo de latir?"

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**Parece que ya contó todo.**

**Dudas, criticas, comentarios, saben que son libres de expresarse.**


End file.
